Birthday Bunny
by Lisa4
Summary: First season, one-shot. For Usagi's birthday, Mamoru offers her a surprising proposition: to refrain from teasing her for an entire day. Will this temporary truce finally help Usagi see past Mamoru's baka exterior?


_Title: Birthday Bunny_

_Author: Lisa_

_Rating: G_

_Author's Notes:_

_Hi everyone! I decided to take a break from my studies and write a short fic in honor of Usagi's birthday. If you've read any of my other fics, you're probably aware that I don't normally try to tackle humor. However, I decided to take a more lighthearted approach with this story, so hopefully you'll find it enjoyable. Please don't forget to leave me a review at the end! :)_

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
_

* * *

It was a simple matter really.

All I had to do was coolly approach Usagi, deliver my proposition, and then sit back and watch the incredulous expression unfold across her impossibly beautiful features. Not hard at all, or so I told myself as I "casually" strolled by the entrance to the arcade for the sixth time that hour. Each time I passed by, I caught a tantalizing glimpse of her seated by the counter, happily chatting with Motoki and avidly downing a chocolate milkshake that she couldn't seem to go more than a day without. Motoki had spotted me the third time I'd walked by the building. Since then, he'd made every effort to shoot subtle daggers in my direction with each subsequent trip. It was now or never…largely because if I didn't enter the arcade now, there was a good chance one of the concerned citizens of Tokyo would report me to the police for "suspicious activity." I drew in a deep breath and took the dreaded step which triggered the arcade's automatic doors.

My face was instantly blasted with cold air, and I realized that I was sweating profusely. An hour under the Tokyo sun in the middle of summer and my frazzled nerves had combined forces to deprive me of any chance I had to make a cool entrance. Instead, I reluctantly made my way toward the golden-haired Odango Atama who had stolen my heart without being the least bit aware of it, frantically salvaging what I could of my appearance. Not that it mattered, of course. For all Usagi was concerned, I existed only to inject unwelcome doses of misery into her otherwise carefree life.

I took a seat on the stool next to Usagi, and she hardly even registered my arrival. Regardless, my heart rate soared from her closeness and the faint scent of her shampoo. I had denied it for entirely too long; in the end, however, my efforts had helplessly fallen to her natural charms. She mattered as much to me as I _didn't _matter to her, and I suddenly became aware of just how badly I was setting myself up for failure.

Motoki greeted me with a friendly pat on the shoulder. After years of having the privilege to call him my best friend, I still didn't know how Motoki could be so cheerful all the time.

"Haven't seen you around these last few days, Mamoru," he grinned. "Your usual, I take it? Or…" He glanced at face and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Maybe an iced black coffee? You look like you could use something cold. You know, you really shouldn't be baking in the sun for that long." He winked, and I directed my most menacing glare at him. If looks could kill, Motoki would undoubtedly be a dead arcade manager by now.

"I'll take my usual," I replied through gritted teeth. So far, nothing today had gone as planned.

And judging from Usagi's uncharacteristic silence beside me, nothing today _would_ go as planned.

"Suit yourself," Motoki chuckled and disappeared behind the kitchen doors to brew my coffee. The thought of caffeine made my prospects seem a little less bleak. However misguided Motoki's attempts to "better" my life were, the man knew how to make a good cup of coffee.

I snuck a side glance at Usagi and found her sipping her milkshake with a thoughtful expression on her face. The Usagi that I knew could hardly keep silent for a minute, let alone the nearly five minutes that had passed since I'd first come inside. A sudden onslaught of nerves threatened to consume me. Maybe Motoki told her…but the thought that he would so blatantly betray my confidence seemed impossible. Maybe she was sick…or maybe… The maybes became too much to bear. I longed to hear her voice even if it was only to hurl insults at me.

"Are you feeling alright, Odango Atama?" I wanted to slap myself the second those words escaped my lips. Usagi had hated that nickname from first time I'd used it. From that day on, whenever I wanted to see her adorable face scrunched up in anger, I just had to say those magic words and wait for her inevitable wrath. Today of all days, however, I hadn't the least intention to anger her.

She turned toward me and pinned me with her sky-blue eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Odango Atama, Mamoru-baka?" Her eyes narrowed until I could only see traces of the blue fire that burned straight into me.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Gomen, bad habit."

She seemed mildly appeased and turned her attention back toward her shake.

Luckily Motoki chose that moment to return with my steaming cup of coffee, and I gripped the mug like it was my lifeline. I had downed more than half the cup before I had sufficiently recovered my wits about me, those wits that had traitorously scattered as soon as Usagi had looked my way. She was almost finished with her milkshake, and I doubted that she wanted to remain seated beside me a second more than necessary. I had to make my move. After taking another sizeable gulp of liquid confidence, I turned toward the blond once more.

"Usagi," my mind cheered for getting her name right this time, "can I talk to you?"

Her eyes met mine again, only this time filled with indiscernible shock. Then a sly smile curved her lips, and I frantically wondered if I had spilled coffee on my shirt like a fool.

"Mamoru-baka, you _are_ talking to me."

I'd been outwitted by a teenager.

"No, I meant…" My wits again threatened to desert me, but I reined them in with relentless determination. I was going to do this…the humiliation could have its way with me later. "I mean, could we talk _alone_ for a minute?" I pointed to the empty booths toward the back of the arcade. Now suspicion replaced shock in Usagi's eyes.

"Why?"

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "There's something I want to tell you."

My vagueness did little to ease Usagi's qualms, but I knew she could never resist her curiosity. She rolled her eyes dramatically and slid off the stool in one surprisingly fluid movement. My beloved Usagi, after all, wasn't the most graceful of girls. I found that it just added to her charm, but my opinions on anything Usagi-related were apparently, in Motoki's words, "biased beyond belief."

"Fine, but I have to be at Rei's in thirty minutes. So whatever you have to say, you better say it quickly," she huffed, her cheeks becoming slightly flushed for some reason I couldn't fathom.

"No problem at all," I returned smoothly and even offered her a half-smile. I nearly laughed at her look of utter confusion. Usagi had accused me of not knowing how to smile during one of our infamous spats. It was as if too many conflicting thoughts were running through her brain, and she didn't know what to make of them all.

We secured a small booth that was the closest to the arcade doors. Once seated across from each other, Usagi fixed her eyes on me with a look of exaggerated impatience.

"Well? I don't have all day." Either Usagi had developed a need for punctuality overnight, or she was just that eager to end our interaction. As much as I hated it, I suspected the latter. I filled my lungs with much-needed air before preparing myself for the inevitable plunge into infinitely frightening territory.

"I know your birthday's in a couple days," I began, silently praying that my voice would not choose this exact moment to break. Her eyes widened. It seemed that, of all the possible things I could've wanted to talk to her about, her birthday was certainly not one of them.

"I never told you when my birthday was," she countered. I could already see her racking her brain as to how I'd come about that information. It wasn't very hard; it wasn't like I had many close friends outside of Motoki who'd be privy to such details about Usagi.

I laughed easily, surprising even myself as I fumbled for a quick save. "Really Usagi. Like you haven't been announcing it to the world these past several weeks. In fact, I'd be shocked if anyone in Tokyo _didn't_ know when your birthday was."

Actually, Motoki had only told me the date after he made me promise to do something about my feelings for Usagi...which had led to my current predicament. I had enough sense to know that telling Usagi the truth would've sent her on a mad dash toward the exit. I wasn't sure if Usagi _had_ been announcing this information to people, but it sounded like something she would do. She made a sound of disapproval yet stayed silent, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had passed that test at least.

"What about my birthday?"

She had given me the perfect opening. Suddenly I found myself struggling for the words.

"I have a…a proposition for you, I guess you could say."

Usagi furrowed her brow, and my heart constricted. Was she really going to reject my offer before I'd even made it?

"A propo—what?" She glared at me. "If this is your new idea of making fun of me…" In all the times I'd rehearsed my speech in my head, I had never imagined this possible reaction. I supposed the saying "always expect the unexpected" had some truth to it after all.

"No, it's not…I mean…" I swallowed and tried again, making sure she'd understand all the words this time. "What I want is to call a truce on your birthday. One day, no teasing, no insults." I stopped, quickly becoming accustomed to the look of total bewilderment on Usagi's face. Had I not been horribly fearful of her rejection, I would have no doubt appreciated how cute she looked with that expression. As it was, however, I could barely keep down the coffee that I'd chugged minutes ago.

"So you're saying you won't call me Odango Atama or tease me about my grades? Or tell me how eating all that ice cream will kill me in the end? That sounds…like a trap." She wrinkled her nose then nodded resolutely. "Definitely a trap."

I wanted to bash my head against the table. Did Usagi hate me _that much_ to believe such simple gestures of decency were beyond me? One thing was certain: I had a painful amount of making up to do.

Seeing that I was indeed serious, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want in return?"

I chuckled weakly. "Nothing at all."

"Why?" Again that one-word question that pierced straight into the very heart of my desires.

I opted for nonchalance once more. The less she knew what I was _really_ thinking, the better. "You're the birthday bunny, after all."

Usagi didn't react to my admittedly weak attempt to lighten the mood except to nod once in acceptance. She then stood wordlessly from the booth.

"I better go," she said finally, so quietly that I had to strain to catch the words. "Rei and the girls will be waiting for me."

I gazed longingly at her slender figure until she turned the corner and vanished from view. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Motoki sliding into the booth, claiming Usagi's now vacant seat.

"She hates me," I muttered gloomily, "and it's all my fault. I really messed this one up, didn't I?"

Motoki pushed a fresh cup of coffee toward me, and I accepted his gesture with a look of weary gratitude.

"She doesn't hate you. She thinks _you_ hate _her_. Now's your chance to prove her wrong. Seriously Mamoru, trust me on this one." That was Motoki…ever the optimist. I couldn't say I blamed him though. He'd been in a happy relationship with Reika for over two years now. In fact, with his laughing green eyes and kind smile, I doubted the man had been rejected even once in his life.

But I suppose Motoki was right in a way. I had one chance to prove to Usagi that I wasn't the "Mamoru-baka" that she dreaded, and I wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. I filled the days with classes and as many project meetings as I could manage. My busy schedule proved an effective distraction from thoughts of _her_, and I was all too grateful for the temporary reprieve. At night, however, I laid awake in bed replaying our exchange in my head, committing to vivid memory every word and gesture she had said and made, until I feared my brain would explode. Needless to say, I hadn't been able to sleep a wink since our last conversation.

The morning of June 30th found me in a mixed state of delirium and panic, cringing at my less-than-impressive reflection in the bathroom mirror. Surely she'd take one look at my bloodshot eyes and avoid me like the plague. Or worse yet, she'd take one look at my pleading eyes and laugh at the thought that I could ever have a chance with her.

For some reason, at that moment, I pictured Motoki shaking his head in disapproval. Despite the rather nasty turn of my thoughts, I laughed out loud. He would never fail to give me "the look" whenever I became "too depressing." And given my natural tendency toward pessimism, I'd been the recipient of Motoki's looks far too many times by now to keep track. Feeling slightly cheered by the image of a scowling Motoki, I mustered the energy to begin my morning routine. I'd have to thank Motoki the next time I saw him.

* * *

Just as I'd expected, I found Usagi sitting by the counter talking to Motoki when I arrived at the arcade. What I _hadn't_ expected was the pale blue sundress that she'd be wearing, which hugged her petite figure in all the right places. Unlike the vast majority of my peers, I normally preferred not to ogle every attractive woman before me like some hormone-driven schoolboy. Today, seeing Usagi in that dress, I was forced to make an exception. How was it possible that she grew more beautiful every time I saw her? Some people had all the luck…not that I was complaining.

The sound of the automatic doors sliding closed signaled my entrance, and both Motoki and Usagi turned toward me. I swallowed the lump that instantly formed in my throat. Her eyes focused on me and then grew impossibly wide. That was when I remembered that I was actually holding something in my hands.

"Happy birthday, Usagi," I sputtered as I stopped before her. Unfortunately, no amount of practice had ensured my smooth delivery of those simple words. Luckily Usagi didn't seem to notice my sudden inability to speak properly.

"Are—are those for me?" She pointed to the bundle in my hands, and my heartbeat finally started to slow to a more reasonable tempo. I managed a smile as I handed her the bouquet of pink and red roses. I'd spent well over half an hour meticulously picking out the perfect mixture of blooms, to the barely-masked annoyance of the florist. Seeing the uncontained joy that spread across Usagi's face was worth it. In fact, it was worth the impatience of a hundred florists.

"Do you like them? I picked out fifteen, in honor of your fifteenth birthday."

The explanation probably wasn't necessary, but the words escaped before I had a chance to rein them in. One of the side effects of being in the presence of a blue-eyed goddess was apparently the uncontrollable need to supply her with extraneous information. I pointedly ignored Motoki's dramatic sigh from behind the counter. As if he needed more romance in his life.

"Arigato Mamoru." She placed her nose close to the blooms and inhaled deeply. "They're beautiful. But…I thought our 'agreement' was for you to not tease me for a day. This…"

"I figured that I'd up the stakes a little," I shrugged and slipped into the stool next to her. "I am capable of being nice, you know." I was half expecting her to laugh or reply along the lines of 'Really? That's news to me!' To my great relief, she simply caressed the silky pedals of one rose.

"Red and pink are my favorite rose colors…how'd you know?"

"Pink wasn't hard to guess. As for red…personally I've always been biased toward that color myself." I flashed her another smile, and this time she returned the gesture. I couldn't remember the last time I had intentionally been on the receiving end of one of her smiles. The scariest part was how easily I could see myself getting lost in them.

"Have you ordered yet?" I asked, partially to distract myself before my entire brain turned into mush. She shook her head, her eyes again drifting to the bouquet on the counter.

With great difficulty, I ripped my gaze from her flushed cheeks and glanced at Motoki. From his smile, you'd think he was happier than me.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, Motoki."

That effectively ended his boyish grin. In all the years that I had frequented the arcade, I had never ordered a milkshake for myself. Motoki opened his mouth then wisely closed it, and I smirked. It served him right for deriving a little _too _much enjoyment in playing matchmaker.

As Motoki disappeared into the kitchen in a haze of confusion, I again focused my attention on Usagi.

"I didn't know that you drank anything other than coffee," she said, and I marveled at her light, teasing tone. "You sure you're feeling alright? You didn't hit your head this morning or anything?"

"Never better," I returned. "And besides, the birthday girl shouldn't have to drink alone."

When she graced me with another blinding smile, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Usagi had place me under her spell without even trying, and I was her all too willing prisoner.

After Usagi finished her milkshake (I'd only managed to consume half of mine before my stomach began protesting the intrusive substance), we sat in comfortable silence. My mind began wandering before too long, and I winced at all the months we'd lost shouting at each other. This entire time, I had been afraid to actually _talk_ to her…she had seemed so untouchable, so surreal, a ball of energy that could never agree to be diffused by the likes of me. Now here we sat, this mismatched pair of light and dark basking in the effects of our sugar-induced coma, and I was finally one step closer toward having the girl of my dreams.

"You know what would be nice?" Usagi asked dreamily, breaking me out of my rosy reverie. For a few seconds, I couldn't tell if she was speaking to herself or actually expecting me to respond.

"What?"

"Seeing these roses made me think of the rose gardens in the park. They must be in full bloom by now." I saw the opportunity and seized upon it immediately…Motoki would be so proud. Anything to buy more time with her.

"We can see them now, if you want." She didn't answer right away, and I felt the icy fingers of panic twist my insides. "Of course if you're busy, that's fine, I just…"

"That'd be great," she replied, effectively ending my pathetic rambling. "I have an hour or so before the 'surprise' party that the girls are throwing at my house. Like they could fool me." She shook her head in mock annoyance, and I laughed.

Thankfully Motoki was busy serving another patron when we left the arcade, saving me from another one of his not-so-subtle winks. Tonight he'd undoubtedly insist on hearing every minute detail of the rest of my afternoon with Usagi. I didn't mind one bit.

* * *

It was strange really.

As I walked beside her, it almost felt as if I'd been there all along. I secretly smiled at Usagi's efforts to keep pace with my long strides and tried hard not to jump each time her fingers accidentally brushed mine. Usagi filled the hot summer air with her happy chatter, and I was more than content just to listen as we strolled down the busy streets of Tokyo. The words were mostly lost on me. Instead, I focused on the sound of her voice and the warmth with which she spoke of her family and friends. How she—or anyone, for that matter—could go about each day exuding such life and love was lost on me. What I _did_ know, however, was that I desperately hungered for a small slice of her affection.

When we reached the gardens, Usagi skipped ahead of me in delight. For the next quarter hour, I was blessed with the sight of Usagi fluttering from one rosebush to the next in open admiration. I didn't join her, but instead chose a seat near the garden entrance. Every few minutes, she glanced quizzically at me, no doubt wondering why I suggested coming here in the first place only to sit idly on a bench. Curiosity eventually got the better of her, and she claimed the seat next to me with a blissful sigh.

"You're really strange, Mamoru-ba—I mean, Mamoru."

I chose to ignore her almost slip-up and chuckled.

"I've been told that once or twice in my life." Plenty of times, in fact, but I wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Really. Who comes to the gardens just to sit around all day?"

"Maybe I just really enjoy the view from here," I responded casually. She could take that however she wished.

She fell silent for a moment, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. It was one thing to be nice to her. It was entirely another to spill my heart out (badly, I might add) and expect her to accept it, as if the past several months of animosity could be washed away by some flowers and ice cream.

"Usagi, I—"

"Do you ever wonder why we fight all the time?" I hadn't been expecting _that_ question at all, and I couldn't say I knew where she was going with it either.

"You're asking me how it started?"

"No," she shook her head almost impatiently, "I know how it _started_. It was when I hit you with that…what was it?"

"The math test you had just failed," I supplied dryly.

The moment that had changed my very existence. Of course, anyone making such a dramatic statement always ran the risk of sounding cliché. The man I had been a year ago wouldn't have said something remotely resembling that even if my life had depended on it. Yet that was precisely how Usagi had changed me. _She_ had given me the will to hope once more for that ever-elusive happy ending.

"That's right…" Her eyes became unfocused, as if she were picturing our first encounter in her mind. "And then you called me Odango Atama." She pouted, and I had to refrain myself from kissing those perfect rosebud lips.

"I never meant it as an insult, Usagi," I whispered finally. By creating my own secret endearment for her, she became _my _Odango Atama in a way. It wasn't much…perhaps even seemed borderline delusional…but I had desperately wanted, needed something to connect her to me.

She released a breath and looked away, as if ashamed of what she had to say next. "I think I realized that after a few weeks."

To say that I was surprised would be a gross understatement. She _knew_ all this time?

"Then why did you…"

"By then we were already in a full out name-calling war…and…well I couldn't let you win, now could I?" Her eyes twinkled, yet behind that façade of merriment I could tell that she was troubled. "But if you thought I hated the nickname so much, why did you keep calling me by it?"

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and turned to find her eyes trained on my face.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was afraid?"

She scoffed. "Right. You were scared. You, Mr. 'I have stormy blue eyes and attend the best university in Japan.'"

"How did you…?"

I didn't need to finish my question. Apparently Motoki was a _very _busy man, disclosing his friends' personal information every chance he got. But I couldn't even be angry at my best friend, because that meant that Usagi had asked about me. _She_ had wanted to know more about _my _life. I couldn't help the wide smile that then slowly spread across my face.

Our unplanned confession session was cut short by the incessant ringing of Usagi's cell phone. It was her mother calling to confirm that Usagi would be back in time for "dinner." I sat quietly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

Usagi quickly finished her call and smiled before picking up her bouquet of roses from the bench. "I better head home…seems like they're all waiting for me. I would invite you to the party, but my dad's a bit…overprotective." She smoothed out the soft fabric of her dress before shyly continuing. "And I think I'd like this new Mamoru to stay around a little while longer."

"How considerate of you," I joked back, even while imagining my gruesome, untimely end in the hands of Usagi's "overprotective" father. Of course, I wasn't anything if not stubborn. "At least let me walk you home." She seemed like she was about to protest, but I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. "I insist. The birthday girl shouldn't have to walk home alone."

She laughed, and I clung to the sound like a starving man presented with long-awaited nourishment.

"How is it that you know so much about what a birthday girl should or shouldn't do?"

I simply grinned, and that was answer enough for her.

* * *

With each step that brought us closer to our separation, I could feel grim reality gradually take hold of me once more. When we reached her street corner, Usagi turned to me, freezing me in place with those gloriously blue eyes.

"Thank you so much for everything today."

"My pleasure," I said breathlessly, half-distracted by the rays of sunlight that magically transformed her blond curls into molten gold. If only she knew just how much of a pleasure it had really been.

"Will you promise me something?"

Anything, I wanted to say. Usagi could ask anything of me, and I would give it to her or perish trying.

"Sure," was my eventual reply.

"Please tell me the truth, Mamoru. Why…why all of this? I know you said it was for my birthday, but…why would you care about my birthday at all?"

I was down to my last shreds of self-control, and Usagi wasn't helping one bit. I couldn't tell her that I loved her more than anything, that simply being in her presence made me deliriously happy. I couldn't tell her that she made regular appearances in my dreams at night or how, in those subconscious fantasies, I'd have the privilege of tasting her sweet mouth…yet the promise of tomorrow brought a smile to my lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I wasn't certain if it _was _even obvious or if she'd understand the implication...but if the blush that instantly painted her cheeks pink was any indication, she had. I resisted the overwhelming urge to pull her toward me and fill her ears with endless declarations of loyalty and affection. I had all the time in the world to show her, in word as well as in deed, exactly how much she meant to me.

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Usagi."

I turned and began walking away, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from me. After having buried my feelings under mountains of meaningless banter for so long, the relief that I felt that at moment was…indescribable.

"Mamoru," she called, and I stopped abruptly. Was it possible that…? I slowly faced her once more, preparing for the worst but desperately hoping for the best. "Just so you know…any girl would be lucky to have you." Even from several feet away, I could tell her face had now turned a deep shade of crimson. My breath caught in my throat as my mind soared to the dizzying heights of elation.

"Any girl?" I managed to squeak, not caring how ridiculous I must've sounded. It didn't matter…nothing mattered except for Usagi and her words that I was almost too afraid to believe were real.

"Like you said, isn't it obvious?"

She walked away after gracing me with one last dazzling smile, leaving me to stare dazedly at her figure until it merged with the sunset.

* * *

_Well...it's hardly the most original story or my best work, but I hope it brought a smile to your face anyway! Let me know what you think. This will likely be the last fic from me for a couple months at least. Until then, take care!_

_This story was written and posted June 2013._


End file.
